The design of standard bicycles and tricycles does not permit individuals with limited functionality in one arm to participate in the activity. If an individual with unilateral weakness desires to participate in cycling, the individual would likely struggle with balance when steering, and may only be able to operate either the front brake and front gear derailleur, or the rear brake and the rear derailleur. This problem limits not only the functional utility of the cycle and safety of the rider, but also restricts the comfort for individuals with a physical disability.
A very large number of people in the United States have some sort of unilateral weakness that prevents them from participating in cycling. Among this population, many individuals with additional health issues may realize improved health benefits with regular exercise. This population requires some modification to the current design of cycling controls to allow for safe and effective operation of a cycle.